


Untitled Manservant AU (aka the Jeeves and Wooster BTS AU)

by parka_girl



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yoongi is Jeeves and Hoseok is Wooster and their relationship is totally a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Manservant AU (aka the Jeeves and Wooster BTS AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally embarrassed by this fic, but here you go.

"Sir?" Yoongi's voice was quiet, trying to ascertain if Master Hoseok was still awake. He knocked again, before repeating the word. There was no answer and so he pulled the door open. Master Hoseok was still asleep, this was clear. The bedclothes were half off of him and for a moment Yoongi could do nothing other than stare at his back. He pulled himself together, set the breakfast tray on the table next to the bed and proceeded to make enough noise to rouse the sleeping man. 

Yoongi flung open the curtains and the windows, it was spring after all, letting in both fresh air and sunshine. He went through Master Hoseok's clothes, pulling out what he thought would work for the day, and laid them out on the chair by the window. 

"Yoongi, it's too early." Hoseok mumbled, rubbing at his face with his hands. 

"Master Hoseok, once you finish breakfast, I will have a bath drawn for you." Yoongi did not turn around as he looked over the ties. 

"You're ridiculously formal this morning." Hoseok grumbled. 

This time Yoongi did turn around. "Your parents will be dining here in a few hours, I felt it was prudent to start preparing now." 

Hoseok's eyes shot up in surprise and Yoongi had to suppress a smile. Of course he'd forgotten about his own birthday. Too wrapped up in the lives of others to remember. 

"Aren't you going to tell me why?" Hoseok asked, grabbing the bathrobe Yoongi had left for him. 

Yoongi took another moment to watch Hoseok squirm before giving in. "It is your birthday, Master Hoseok. Your parents never miss a chance to visit." 

"And pester me about getting married to some dreadful woman, I remember now." He sighed, a very long suffering sound that made Yoongi stifle another smile. 

"Eat your breakfast, sir." 

Hoseok shot Yoongi another look and sigh, again. "Sir, is it?"

"Your parents, sir …" Yoongi felt a bit of fear creep into his stomach. 

"Would never approve, I know." Hoseok sighed for a third time and then walked over to Yoongi. "But they are not here, yet." He leaned in and Yoongi, after a moment, allowed Hoseok to kiss him. 

For a long moment, far longer than Yoongi felt was appropriate when they had so much to do, they kissed. He felt Hoseok's hands against his face, his own hands full of ties. And then Hoseok pulled back. There was a look of longing on Hoseok's face, one Yoongi knew his mirrored. Any other morning, perhaps they would've tumbled into bed together, but not this morning. And Yoongi watched as Hoseok walked back over to the bed, sat in a chair next to it and ate the carefully prepared breakfast. 

"What should I tell them?" Hoseok asked, halfway through his coffee. 

Yoongi, who had been making the bed, looked up, startled. "About?" 

"When they ask why I haven't gotten married." 

Yoongi felt his whole body start to stiffen, he always knew this wouldn't last. "You have plenty of female callers, sir." 

"Ah, that I do. Mother would be proud." Silence, except for the sound of Hoseok finishing eating. After a long silence, he spoke again. "It's a shame that I'm not interested in any of them."

"Sir?" Yoongi glanced over at Hoseok. 

"Stop using that dreadful word." Hoseok said, but he wasn't angry. His voice was full of affection. 

"We cannot be together, Master Hoseok." Yoongi said, careful with each word. There was a hint of hurt in Hoseok's eyes that made Yoongi want to take the words back, but he couldn't. 

"We are together, Yoongi." Hoseok's voice was soft as he rose from the chair. 

"I should prepare your bath." Yoongi said, straightening a pillow and then walking toward the door. 

But Hoseok grabbed his arm. Yoongi stopped walking, turning toward Hoseok. But the other man said nothing. Yoongi thought about twisting free, he knew he could, but he didn't. 

"You'll have to marry one of them." He finally said. He was so close to Hoseok, he could reach out and touch his face, he wanted to do so. Badly. 

"I don't want any of them." Hoseok replied and he did reach out, touching Yoongi's face. "They don't want me, either." 

"You cannot be single forever." Yoongi felt his eyelids flutter, betraying the calmness of his voice. 

"You want me as much as I want you." Hoseok countered. 

Yoongi forced his eyes open, holding Hoseok's gaze. "But I cannot have you." 

"Ahh, but you already do." Hoseok gently pulled Yoongi to him. 

Yoongi went to him, ache creeping into him. "I work for you." 

Hoseok's mouth was on his jaw. "You work for my parents."

"Your parents provide for you." Yoongi countered. 

"I could work, if I wanted. I got excellent marks at school. You could …" Hoseok stopped talked when Yoongi leaned in and kissed him. 

"We'd disgrace your family, they'd never forgive you. And, of course, you'd be disinherited." Yoongi murmured, but Hoseok was kissing him before he could go on. 

"I know." Hoseok replied when he finally pulled back. "It's a risk I'd take, just to be with you." 

"But, I'm just your butler …" Yoongi trailed off. 

"You've never been just anything." Hoseok replied and pulled Yoongi into his arms, wrapping him up. His mouth on Yoongi's, hot and insistent and everything Yoongi wanted. He returned the kiss, until they were breathless and the room was spinning. 

"I would give this all up for you." Hoseok said, his voice soft in Yoongi's ear. "All you need to is ask." 

"You would, for me?" Yoongi's voice was tinged with disbelief. 

Hoseok nodded, cupping Yoongi's face in his hands. "I've been saving money, you know. We could go anywhere or everywhere." 

Yoongi felt something slide through him and he leaned in, kissing Hoseok hard. "When do we leave?" He whispered. He waited for Hoseok's denials, protests, but they never came. 

"Before or after we've seen to my parents?" He replied, kissing Yoongi back. And that was when Yoongi knew that maybe, if only for a little bit, they could be together in the way he'd only dreamed was possible.


End file.
